Changing Tides
by BreakingTheLimits
Summary: Every person on Berk has stories. Most don't quite have them like Hallberga Bergman. The young girl had an aptitude for healing and helping people. It made sense that she was drawn to the chief's son, Hiccup, the village walking disaster. Can their friendship survive what is next in the future of Berk? Credits for the picture goes to a close friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Summary:** Every person on Berk has stories. Most don't quite have them like Hallberga Bergman. The young girl had an aptitude for healing and helping people. It made sense that she was drawn to the chief's son, Hiccup, the village walking disaster. It never ceases to amaze the village how the two very different Vikings ended up being friends. Can their friendship survive their biggest test yet?

 **"Changing Tides"**

 **Chapter 1**

Two young Vikings trekked through dense forest on an island known as Berk, a cold, harsh place only a Viking could bear to live on. A young teenage Viking girl with a round face and shoulder length bright red hair was several feet in front of a small teenage Viking boy struggling to carry a sheep on his shoulder.

"Hiccup come on, you are never going to build up muscle by waiting around!" ordered the girl.

"Hallberga I've been carrying a sheep on my back all day! Can't we rest," whined Hiccup.

"Quit complaining, Vikings don't complain!" barked Hallberga.

"Says the Viking who hiked around the island for fun," said Hiccup rolling his eyes.

"Sven needs his sheep back, hurry it up!" yelled Hallberga.

"She has officially lost it," muttered Hiccup.

"I heard that!"

Looking at Hiccup it was hard to imagine that he was a chief's son. He was small and scrawny despite having worked in the blacksmith shop his entire life. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to improve in his life.

Hiccup compared to his friend, Hallberga, it was clear they came from different tribes. But most Viking tribes had little differences. Hallberga had curly bright red hair and blue eyes, while Hiccup had auburn hair and green eyes. Hiccup was small and scrawny. He reached Hallberga's chin, though she was one of the taller of the teen on Berk. Hallberga was typical by Viking standards she was a tad taller than the other teens, she had more muscle on her then anything else. It wasn't hard to imagine that Hallberga had killed her first dragon a few months ago and had killed two others since.

Hiccup trips over a log and sends the sheep flying. Hallberga dove to catch the sheep before it got injured. She wanted to glare at Hiccup, but forced out a sigh instead. If it was anyone else she would have yelled at them until her voice was hoarse. She had always had a soft spot for Hiccup since she could remember. She had been one of the only kids in the village that made fun of Hiccup. Of course she teased him, she wouldn't be a Viking if she didn't. Hiccup really was a great friend. Last Snoggletog Hiccup made her an awesome sword. It was now her second favorite weapon. Her mace would always be first, she had since she was ten. She didn't count her bow and arrows as weapons but as hunting tools. She called her sword 'Slayer', her Mace 'Gore', and her bow 'Silent Pain'. It made life easier when she couldn't find something she'd ask for a weapon by a certain name and poof her mother seem to conjure it up within seconds.

"Come on, let's try this again," encouraged Hallberga.

"What's the point?" huffed Hiccup getting up off the ground brushing himself off and looking defeated.

"How are you ever going to fight a dragon with that attitude?" questioned Hallberga.

"Easy for you to say, you've killed dragon before," grumbled Hiccup.

"It's really not all that great. It's frightening and horrifying, it really isn't that fun. You have blood on your clothes and it's a real pain to get those stains out. I kill dragons to defend my village only," sighed Hallberga grimacing remembering trying to get dragon blood of her shoes.

Hiccup picked up the sheep again slowly trekking to Sven's farm where he dropped off the sheep. Hallberga playfully shoved him, daring him to race her. Hiccup always tried his best, but she always won. The race ended at the Bergman family hut.

"You better get down to Gobber's shop," stated Hallberga.

"Yeah, I should. Um-thanks. I do enjoy going out there with you," said Hiccup rubbing his neck and looking at the ground.

"Go on you oaf!" laughed Hallberga giving Hiccup a slight shove towards the inner part of the village.

Hallberga sighed as she opened up her door, she didn't really want to go inside. She had no choice though, she couldn't live outside the rest of her life. She hoped her father wasn't home. Her father was repulsive, cruel and stern. Pretty much the average Viking man. He had left his own firstborn newborn outside to die from exposure, because it was too small. He didn't even care to ask the gender. He was a very traditional man, if a child was small or weak it was best not to invest time to grow attached because it won't survive its first winter. He took any and every chance to yell, insult and threaten Hallberga's mother and sister. He surprising left her alone for the most part, she guessed it was the fact she was more Viking then they were. She sighed in relief as it was just her mother tending the laundry.

"Your father is out preparing to go on the hunt for the dragon nest," said Hallberga's mother.

"I guessed so."

"Are you going this year?"

"No, I'm working with Gothi now."

"I forgot that," replied her mother softly.

Hallberga's mother was a soft-spoken woman. She was small and thin, besides her round belly from being late into another pregnancy. She had lost two babies before birth, one shortly after birth that Hallberga's father decided wasn't worth the time and effort, and three were dead at birth. Even Hallberga had been a small baby, but somehow she managed to end up being strong and very Viking-like. Hallberga's little sister, Kirsten, was a small and lean like their mother. It was hard to imagine that Hallberga's mother, Bera, was part of the Bog-Burglar tribe known for being tall and bulky. Hallberga had heard every rumors that her mother had actually been discovered as an infant as a sole survivor of a shipwreck and that the chief of the Bog-Burglar tribe had taken her in as her own. But that was only a rumor.

"Why do you stay with him?" asked Hallberga with venom.

"Who?" said Bera acting obvious, but refused to look at her daughter.

"Mom, you know who I'm talking about," huffed Hallberga rolling her eyes.

"Bog-Burglars don't give up," said Bera glaring at her eldest daughter.

"If that is the case, why don't you separate from him and go back? Kirsten would be given to you anyways, at least that is how it is how it is supposed to work," said Hallberga.

"It's not that simple, dear," sighed Bera.

"Yes it is. Stoick would grant it if he knew the truth," countered Hallberga.

"You want to spoil the family name?" asked Bera raising an eyebrow.

"If it means not listing to his crap then yes," said Hallberga flatly in a serious tone.

"That is the difference between you and me. You are more of a Bog-Burglar then I will ever be," said Bera not even attempting to scold her for language.

"One day I'm just going to take Kirsten and leave," said Hallberga meaning every single word.

"Good luck with that," said Bera rolling her eyes.

Hallberga stalked right back out of her house slamming the door. Her mother was impossible. She was a coward. It made Hallberga furious that her own mother wouldn't stand up to her father to protect her own children. She hoped her father didn't come home from this dragon hunt at all.

Hallberga sat on the beach throwing stones into the water. She wished she could just travel to her mother's tribe. She wanted to learn to fight and how to be the Viking her mother wasn't. She wanted to put her father in his place. She was strong and brave, but not strong enough or brave enough to take on her father. That was it. She was going to ask Stoick to let her go there with her sister. She took off towards the Great Hall.

"Stoick, can I speak to you?" asked Hallberga after having to wait nearly an hour just to speak to Stoick.

"Sure, I have a moment. What brings you here?" asked Stoick.

"I was wondering if Kirsten and I could go on a trip. It's not that I want to leave Berk, only for a little while. I'm old enough to go on a trip alone and Kirsten has never been on a trip to another island," asked Hallberga rubbing her wrists.

"Where are you trying to go Hallberga?" questioned Stoick trying to maintain an impartial tone though he had an idea where the young girl was going.

"I just want to visit my mother's tribe," said Hallberga coughing as she lost her voice for a moment. She couldn't even stand still she was so feverous.

"Absolutely not," said Stoick firmly his voice deep with great passion.

"Stoick, please let me finish. By me going there it could make peace with our tribes. Bertha has been furious ever since my mom married my father and choose to come to Berk. If I go there for a year or so then came back. It could change future interactions with the Bog-Burglars," offered Hallberga coming up with her words on the spot.

"A peace offering of sorts. They train you two, and then for future communication between the tribes would be less hostile," said Stoick thoughtfully.

"Exactly."

"What about your parents?" asked Stoick hoping to convince Hallberga to change her mind.

"With the new baby coming and all, it would allow my mother to relax. Less concern of her losing the baby again," said Hallberga, she doubted they would even miss them.

"Right, we do have a fishing boat going out that way. But you would have to leave tonight," sighed Stoick knowing she wasn't going to convince himself otherwise.

"It is that time of year. We'll make tonight work," said Hallberga grinning.

Hallberga ran all the way her family's hut. She could barely contain her excitement. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw her father. He towered over her and could snap her like a twig. She swallowed hard.

"Have something to say girl?" Hallbega's father growled.

"Yes actually. Kirsten and I are going a trip for a year to another island," stated Hallberga trying to act tough.

"And when were you going to consult me?" snarled Hallberga's father.

"I didn't think I needed to. I mean you'd be getting rid of us for the year," said Hallberga with a hand on her hip.

"You little insolent-" growled Hallberga's father.

"Now honey with the new baby coming it might not be a bad idea," interrupted Bera.

"Fine!" he growled.

"When do we leave?" asked Kirsten, a young girl of twelve.

"Tonight."

Hallberga helped her little sister pack. The girl had the organization skills of a wild boar. It was a huge gamble, but the idea of getting away from her father for a whole year was worth it. She didn't even bring any weapons with her. She didn't want to insult Bertha by bringing Berk weapons with her.

"Kirsten go say goodbye to your friends," ordered Hallberga.

"How long are we going to gone?" asked Kirsten a twinge of fear noticeable in voice.

"Just for a year."

With that Kirsten happily ran off. Youthful joy hadn't been forgotten quite yet by Kirsten. Hallberga grabbed both of their sacks. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was scared and excited at the same time. She hoped she would get a semi-friendly welcoming.

As Hallberga was about the leave the family's hut her mother grabbed her wrist. Hallberga was coiled to fight, but slowly let her guard down seeing her father had gone to bed and it was only her mother that had grabbed her.

"Good luck. I know you won't listen to me if I try to convince you not to go so I'm not going to. I love you, and tell my sister she has my blessing," said Bera hiding any fear behind.

"I will," promised Hallberga.

Hallberga took a deep breath as she peered into Gobber's shop. She was dreading telling Hiccup. But she had to do this, for sister and herself. It's not like she was leaving forever. Hiccup came out brushing sod off his hands.

"Do you need something made?" asked Hiccup looking to see if she was carrying a broken weapon or something. It wasn't like her to interrupt him at work.

"No, Hiccup. I came to tell you I'm leaving for a year. I'm going to visit my mother's tribe," said Hallberga rubbing her wrists.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Hiccup unable to find words.

"I really just made my mind up today. You have every right to be angry, but please just know I have a reason for doing this," pleaded Hallberga.

"Then what is it?" asked Hiccup pain evident on his face. It felt like she was abandoning

"I-I can't tell you right now, but when I come back I promise I will," said Hallberga unable to find

Silence. Hallberga felt terrible for doing this. The hurt was so easily seen on Hiccup's face. It was horrible to see. She had to turn and walk away, she couldn't stand to see the pain and hurt on his face anymore.

"Wait!" Hiccup called.

Hiccup ran to catch up giving her a hoof shaped metal object, "A metal yak's foot for good luck."

"Thanks," said Hallberga hugging Hiccup then quickly ending it hoping that no one saw it.

"I need to head to the docks," said Hallberga rubbing her wrists and looking away.

"I guess this is really happening," mutter Hiccup looking down at the ground.

"I'll be back. I promise," said Hallberga fighting back her own emotions.

"Long as a dragon doesn't eat one of us," Hiccup mumbled.

"Stop that. Have a bit of faith in the gods," said Hallberga with a forced smile.

Hiccup watched as his only friend was leaving Berk for an entire year. He didn't even know where she was going. He sulked back into Gobber's shop. His life just seemed to just get worse by the day. It's hard to have faith in gods that seem to always be giving him bad luck.

Hallberga had found her little sister and made her carry her sack. Astrid and Fishlegs came walking up from the docks. She waved and smiled at the duo. She rather leave being friendly, not knowing if she'd see them again.

"Where are you two going?" asked Astrid.

"A trip," replied Hallberga.

"A trip? When are you coming back?" asked Fishlegs tapping his fingers.

"Next year this time," clarified Hallberga.

"Next year, that's a long time," said Astrid.

"It is, but you have to count travel into that as well. Can you tell the twins for me?" asked Hallberga picking fur fuzz off her skirt.

"Sure," shrugged Astrid.

Kirsten rushed by and hopped into the boat eagerly. Hallberga looked up at Berk and stared a while until Stoick showed up with an explanation to give to Bertha. With a note in hand Hallberga got into the fishing boat. She started to second guess her choice several hours into the trip. It was too late now to go back.

It wasn't exactly an open armed welcome for Kirsten and Hallberga, but they weren't killed either. Even at fourteen Hallberga did her part in preparing for the winter. Kirsten fit right into the female dominated culture. Hallberga struggled to find herself without being around boys as equals or close to equals.

Big-Boobied Bertha, the chieftess, was more than happy to train both of the girls in the crafts of sword-fighting, thievery, escaping and sailing. Kirsten was a natural at sailing and fishing to Hallberga's surprise.

Kirsten went from being a small girl, who was very much a girl that was happy doing a 'girl's work', to a girl that spoke her mind and could back up her claims. She was arrogant in her abilities with sailing and that got her into trouble out on the water. She learned to swim in ocean currents quite well. She certainly was not the same little girl that Hallberga had arrived with, and that all happened before the winter. She was extremely tall and had gained a lot of muscle mass. She could probably win a fight with any of the boys around her age on Berk.

Hallberga found she wasn't too fond of life with the Bog-Burglars. Despite excelling at thievery and escaping she found herself learning towards the fighting skills she had known her entire life. She found herself learning different trades daily, but never connected with any of them. She fell back onto the healing and magic she had been studying for nearly two years with Gothi.

Not much training happened in the winter, but there was more than just fighting and battle skills to the Bog-Burglars. Hallberga learned to knit from her hyperactive, overconfident cousin Camicazi, funny that a girl that could never seem to stay out of trouble was so good at something so calm like knitting and weaving. It seemed being overconfident was a family trait. Knitting and weaving were apparently a useful skill for escaping. She also learned more about her family history and her mother than she could ever imagine. The more time she spent with the Bog-Burglars the less desire she had for revenge. Being with them made her see that she really wasn't like them. It turned out that it was Kirsten that was more like a Bog-Burglar. Hallberga lacked the ability to even be turned to the thinking all men were evil, she knew Hiccup wasn't 'evil' and she thought they were all insane. Hallberga knew she belonged in Berk. She didn't need revenge. She just needed to realize who she was. She realized she wasn't as revengeful as she thought. Seeing the way woman treated men here really made her realize that her father wasn't that bad. She had been left to do a lot of thinking about everything. Things that had sparked her interest in traveling here just didn't seem as big of problems anymore.

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading my story, every view is important to me. I huge thank you to the three Betas: TattooedLibrarian, hootowl, and The Glass Sea. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you reader's think. Chapters will depend on how much homework I have from my courses this semester. I have some difficult courses that take a lot of studying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **WARNING:** Mild swearing, mentions of nudity and female body parts. If this bothers you this is not the chapter for you.

" **Changing Tides"**

 **Chapter 2**

Hallberga stood on the shore staring off into the distance. She missed Berk. She never thought she would, but she missed everything about it. She missed the twins tipping Yaks, Snotlout annoying stories, Astrid pestering her about killing dragons, Fishlegs reciting the Book of Dragons back to her while she was trying work, Hiccup's disastrous inventions, and even her parents' fighting. She just wanted to go home. As much as she thought she would have belonged with the Bog-Burglar's she didn't. She didn't really fit with the Hairy Hooligans either, but at least she had friends there. She found it hard to make friends with the Bog-Burglars as soon as she mentioned her closest friend was a boy they would stop talking to her.

"Most young woman here train in the afternoon not stare at the ocean," said Bertha walking along the beach behind Hallberga.

"Training is great and all, but it isn't my entire life. I'm more of a healer then a fighter. That doesn't mean I can't fight, it just-"

"It's just not you. You are more like your mother then you realize. You know we had the same mother, but her father was red-haired man from a distant land. He was a traveler and didn't stay long. No one knows where he is from only that he was traveler. I don't remember him, but I was a small child when they met," said Bertha.

"So people are right about her not being full Viking, though the shipwreck thing was totally made up," laughed Hallberga nervously, she was embarrassed to admit she had actually considered the rumors to be true.

"Her father's ship had to be repaired I think. Things get twisted around by people," said Bertha as a matter of factly.

"Why did she marry my father?" asked Hallberga her blue eyes filled with honest curiosity.

"I guess she was drawn in by his ambition and thirst for adventure. For a man he was not terrible when they first met. Something happened shortly after you were born. I think it was something with a brother or a sister, or maybe both," offered Bertha.

A simple shrug was all Hallberga gave. Her father had always been insufferable her entire life. She couldn't remember him being pleasant. Only twice in her entire life had she had ever seen him happy: when she killed her first dragon and the time Hiccup made an amazing shield for him.

"I take it you are missing Berk?"

"I am. Don't get me wrong, this is a nice island and all. It isn't home," said Hallberga guesting with her hands to the island.

"I tried to visit your mother in Berk before I became chief. I couldn't stand it and came home. The older we get the more accustomed to our life. That is why Kirsten has bene doing well here, she's a lot younger."

"Still not helping me not miss Berk," sighed Hallberga.

"Look tomorrow we can head over to Berk with one of our boats if you really want to go home," replied Bertha.

"Kirsten is so happy here thought, it would be selfish for me to take her away from here," said Hallberga.

"Let me worry about that."

The evening consisted in preparing food for Hallberga. Kirsten and Hallberga had their own hut in the village, Hallberga had built it with help from the other woman in the village. Kirsten was focused on her training, as the other girls in the tribe were. Without anyone else to do the housework Hallberga did it. A lot of the woman in the tribe frowned upon her for it. If any of the men approved they were too frightened to speak. Hallberga felt bad for the men in this tribe, they really got the short end of the stick. In most tribes it was the woman that got the short end of the stick. Nothing was ever really fair with Vikings. It wasn't really fair how much work Hallberga did and how little Kirsten did. Hallberga cooked, clean, hunted, fished, helped out in the village farms, and was still making time to continue her healing studies.

"We're heading back to Berk tomorrow?" stated Hallberga.

"What! We can't go back now. I'm just starting to like it!" screeched Kirsten.

"We've been here a year, that is all Stoick gave permission for," Hallberga said clearing her throat.

Kirsten hugged crossing her arms. She scowled at her older sister with jealous and distain. Hallberga stretched her neck feeling the heat from Kirsten's scowl. Hallberga flipped the fish cooking over the hearth with iron prongs. The only sound was the sizzling of the cooking fish.

"You never train," nagged Kirsten.

"I'm busy," replied Hallberga plating halibut for Kirsten and herself.

"Didn't you come here to become stronger? How are you going to get stronger when you aren't training?"

"Training isn't the only thing that builds strength."

Kirsten rolled her eyes taking a bite of halibut. Hallberga felt her blood boil. She did everything for Kirsten and that was how she was thanked. She bite her tongue hard to keep herself from lecturing her. Every day it scared Hallberga how much she would say or act like her father. It scared her. She didn't want to become her father that much she knew for certain.

"Why are we going back to Berk again?" asked Kirsten.

"Because we are only supposed to be gone a year including travel. Also our parents are in Berk," replied Hallberga.

"Still—why are we going back?" said Kirsten rolling her eyes.

"We have to," stated Hallberga firmly.

"Since when did you care about rules?" said Kristen crossing her arms glaring

"Since I had to make them," gritted Hallberga through her teeth staring right back at Kristen.

A quick exchange of heated glares was the end of the peace between the two sisters. Nothing was more annoying to Hallberga then her anxious, rude little sister, whom just turned thirteen. The past few months had been full of building tension and it hitting its breaking point in this conversation. Ever since Kirsten was five and Hallberga was seven they have contently been fighting with each other or competing against each other. They couldn't have a normal conversation.

"And who gave you the right to make the rules?" snarled Kirsten.

"Me! Since you aren't responsible enough to do the simplest of chore in a timely manner!" snapped Hallberga.

"At least I make time to have a life!" screeched Kirsten.

Hallberga's light blue eyes grew in size with surprise. She couldn't believe that Kristen would say that, of course she knew that things between them wasn't the best. It had to be being here with the Bog-Burglars, that was the only explanation. If that was the case it should get better once they left here, right? She inwardly sighed. She knew Kirsten was thirteen and thinks she can take care of herself, and she really did understand the feeling, but she didn't know how to deal with this. Their mother should be the one having to deal with Kristen's sassiness not her. She felt extremely warm as her cheeks and ears turned red.

"I'm done! I don't care if you come back to Berk with me or not. You can sort out your own life. I'm done watching out for you since you don't seem to give a Yak about me!" snapped Hallberga swiping her plate of fish right off the table and smashing it against the wall.

Kirsten flinched, but didn't move. Hallberga stalked off into her room. Kirsten sat there blankly staring at the fire. Hallberga fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Talking to a Mace would be more worthwhile then talking to Kirsten. Hallberga didn't know what she had ever done to make her sister hate her so much. She just couldn't bring herself to break Kirsten's new learned ideals here. This all felt wrong to Hallberga. She didn't distain men at all. She even found boys her age cute. There was nothing wrong with it, but they made it feel so wrong here. She was and will always be a Berkian, it just took coming here for her to see it. She knew for certain she could never be with anyone that wasn't from Berk. Coping with tribal differences wasn't her thing. She loved Berk. She belonged in Berk. She was Berk. She was just glad to be heading back to where she could just worry about herself, and let her parents deal with Kristen.

Just like every morning Hallberga was up first. She had her knuckles raw from graining up oats and barley for a cereal. She wrapped up her knuckles and applied a salve. She had learned a lot of new tricks out here when it came to medicine, she was her own healer. Kristen and Hallberga ate in silence. The thick tension in the air was interrupted by knocking on the door. Hallberga got up and opened the door.

"Mornin' Bertha," said Hallberga.

"You girls head down to the docks. There is a surprise for you," ordered Bertha.

"We'll be there shortly."

It was the wee hours of the morning so people were only starting to wake up. The only two people that were already working was Ingrid the baker and Helga the blacksmith. Both of them worked late and started early even single day at exactly the same time. Kirsten covered her mouth as she yawned. As the sisters walked down the bridges to the docks they could see a very familiar looking ship, a Berk ship.

"Mom!"

Kirsten ran in front of Hallberga making her trip and nearly fall off the dock. Hallberga grumbled under her breath. Kirsten gave her mother a huge bear hug. The first thing Hallberga noticed was their father was not with her. That only meant that her mother had come alone, which meant she had left their father. Hallberga had thought she would be happy, but she wasn't.

"Look at you Kristen! Your taller than me know and looks like you have some muscle to you. Bertha must have had you working hard," said Bera.

"She's been training," interrupted Hallberga before Kirsten responded.

"And look at you. You look all grown up!" said Bera hugging Hallberga.

The hug wasn't like it was with Kirsten. It didn't have the same warmth it used to. It was cold and unforgiving. It left Hallberga with a feeling of heavy sadness even dread. She had no idea what just happened, but whatever it was hurt.

"So where is dad?" asked Hallberga.

The anger boiled inside of Hallberga. She had always thought she was angry that she strayed with their father, but that wasn't the real reason why. She didn't understand what she was feeling or why, but she knew that it was an extremely strong feeling, whatever it was. After all these years, why now? Bera looked much thinner likely from sailing to the island. Even how thin she was it was a safe beat to figure that she had at least had the baby, whether it was born alive or not wasn't something Hallberga could tell by just looking at her mother. Hallberga had a gut feeling this baby had been and a boy and he was alive. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, but she just did. And if her mother had left a baby because it finally was a boy was a thought that made Hallberga's blood boil even more. After living here for a year she didn't but it past her mother to actually do just that.

"On Berk," said Bera flatly.

There was cold hard stare between mother and daughter. As if the other knew the other's darkest secrets. Kirsten slowly backed away expecting blows to come. Bertha's muscles were tensing up preparing to break up a fight.

"What happened with the baby?" asked Hallberga.

Kirsten's mouth was agape at the tone of her sister's voice. She began to move her mouth like she was trying to say something, but nothing came out. Bertha began to rub her temples and looking up at the sky mumbling to the gods. The few Berk men that were on the fishing ship were attaching curiosity.

"Alive. It was a boy so I had no reason to stay, he has his heir."

Hallberga laughed shaking her head. She couldn't believe she had been right. You can't take the Bog-Burglar out of the woman just as Hallberga couldn't take Berk out of her. She couldn't believe she never saw the hatred her mother had for men. Her mother had been a very good actress like that. Why else would she abandon her own baby because he was a boy?

"Are you guys heading back to Berk?" asked Hallberga to the ship crew.

"We are heading back with the fish, the dragons raided the fish supply on Berk," said a short, bulky young man that stood with his chest way out.

"Great-not about the dragons, but great you're heading back. Care if I join you?" asked Hallberga.

"If you want a lift back to Berk lassie we're the ship for you!" said another man that was fixing the sail so Hallberga couldn't see him.

Hallberga rolled her eyes at the first overzealous young male Viking, she thought his name was Surt or something like that.

"What are you doing?" asked Bera firmly.

"Going home. Got a problem with that?" asked Hallberga shrugging her shoulders back.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" barked Bera.

"I'm sooo scared. You aren't going to stop me no matter what you try. I don't care if I have to row myself all the way there in a tiny boat. I will get back to Berk, if you have any sense you'll let me go peacefully," said Hallberga sarcastically.

Hallberga scowled at her aunt, her sister, and her mother. The evidence of hurt in her frown was being forced away and a stoic expression forced itself through the emotions. There wasn't hot tears waiting to boil over. There wasn't a fury growing inside of her. There was nothing. She hadn't meant to sound that way, but it was too late now.

"By all means go, but don't expect me to go all the way to Berk to save your ass from some loveless marriage," retorted Bera.

"I don't need anyone to save me. I can protect myself. I always have," said Hallberga showing the daggers inside of her vest.

Once again Hallberga was sailing way from her problems. She didn't look back at her family or the island. There was no one to say goodbye to. There was nothing there for her. She jumped from the dock onto the boat. No one spoke until the boat left the docks.

"So you want to go to Berk. Got any payment for that?" asked the overzealous Viking.

Hallberga grabbed him by his vest. She easily pinned him against the side of the boat. She may had not been training, but farm work could build muscle just as easily.

"You listen here. If you ever talk to me again like that I will kill you. I have a dragger right here with your name on it. And I would tell Stoick you came onto me and it was self-defense. I've been told I have a short fuse, don't push your luck," growled Hallberga letting go of the young man once she could see true fear.

The rest of the guys backed away quickly from the pair of Vikings. The young man got up and brushed himself off. He was older then her by five years, and very unhappy that she could have killed him right then if she had wanted to.

Instead of going away he stayed. When he touched her shoulder without thinking she flipped him. She had the dagger at his throat.

"You don't take a hint, do you? Don't touch me or I will break every bone in your body if not kill you. As you can tell I am more than capable of doing it. You are wearing my fuse down already and we still have at least a month worth of travel," said Hallberga slowly releasing the pressure on his neck.

"Rejected," laughed a crewmate.

"Shut up Thorne!"

The stout young man with a start of dark red beard stopped laughing right away. He looked as serious as possible. But soon as Surt looked away he started to silently laugh with a few other young Vikings. Thorne was a prankster always in trouble. There was also Blech, a burly man with blonde hair. Belch was the eldest of all the crewmen in his mid-twenties. He was also the only one married. Oaf was a tall, lanky young man with black hair. He was extremely quiet. All Hallberga knew about him was that he was a year older then her, and that his two older brothers had both been killed by dragons when they were children. It was said after he lost his brother's Oaf was never the same. Last but not least was Gunnar an extremely large young man with brown hair and stern look. He was as tough as he looked, he had a wooden lag and two large scars over his left eye.

It was going to be a long trip to Berk. Hallberga only hoped she didn't have to kill any of them before they got here. She had five daggers she had named for each of crewmembers and she gleefully would ask for her weapons by their name as if she lost it then act joyful to find the said dagger just to freak out the guys. It kept them far away from her.

Seeing Berk again was like being a seven year old on Snoggletog. The village was still smoking from an obvious dragon raid. Hallberga felt bad for being excited to see work. She suddenly felt her stomach drop. She had no idea if she'd be welcome back warmly or not.

"Don't worry kid. I'll vouch for ya. I doubt Stoick would just dump you off the island because of your mother," reassured Belch.

"What? Wait did my mother do something?" asked Hallberga.

Oaf, Thorne and Gunner glared at Belch for having said anything at all. They were so close to making off the boat alive. None of them would admit, they had grown fond of their fiery female companion. It was nice having someone around to keep Surt inline. Life at sea was so much easier without having to listen to Surt complain and swear all the time.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you that. I'll let Stoick explain that to ya."

"Don't mention something you won't talk about. You should know that already," said Hallberga rolling her eyes.

"You'd think I would have learned that by now," chuckled Belch.

Facing Stoick took Hallberga's breath away. She would have passed out if Oaf hadn't wacked her in the head accidently walking into her. It forced her to breathe. She hadn't even realized she hadn't bene.

"Why is she here?" asked Stoick.

"She refused to stay with them," replied Surt "all she did complain the whole way here."

"I did not! If I recall right you were the one moaning and bitching about weather, the smell of the fish, the smell of everyone else, the water, the boat, and everything else!"

Stoick couldn't help grinning. He never felt the need to knock Surt a few pegs down, but he was becoming unbearable lately. He knew one day Surt was going to meet a girl that didn't fail for his false charms and would knock him down a few pegs. Hence why Stoick sent Surt over to the Bog-Burglar's island hoping for that very thing so he didn't have to do it.

"I'm glad to have you back. I wasn't expecting it, but I'll take anyone I can get," said Stoick.

"I'm glad I'm anyone," retorted Hallberga playfully.

"Some things never change, "chuckled Stoick.

Hallberga kept pulling at her shirt that was riding up on her stomach. Nearly all of her clothes didn't fit properly anymore, it was irritating to say the least. She was too busy to have clothes made or to make them herself. Her hair was tangled braided mess. She looked like she had been at sea for two months, which she had.

"Let's get you some Berk style clothes and then we can talk," said Stoick.

Stoick brought Hallberga to the Hofferson hunt for clothes and for a chance to bathe. He left it to Astrid and her mother to help Hallberga. Stoick continued farther up the village to speak to Hallberga's father to avoid any more situations with the family. Stoick wasn't sure he could handle any more surprises right now.

"You smell like fish," said Astrid.

"Astrid!" gasped her mother.

"Well, I've been on a fishing boat for two months I'm bound to smell like fish," chuckled Hallberga rolling her eyes.

"I think I should have a few shirts and skirts that would work for you. The teen years are such an awkward stage. One day you swing your axe with ease, the next you have something blocking your way," said Astrid's mother rummaging through a trunk.

Astrid smacked her head in embarrassment. Out of all the things she wanted to hear about those types of troubles, she didn't need to hear about again. Astrid was fairly lucky and that she didn't really have much to be concerned about in that department. However, Hallberga wasn't nearly as lucky. She certain didn't have as big of an issue as her aunt Bertha, but enough to be annoying.

"Don't worry, dear, you learn how to work around them. They say the bigger they are, the better the mother."

"I'm fairly certain that's a lie," huffed Hallberga.

"Anyway, here are some clothes."

Bathing had been a luxury so she had nearly forgotten how amazing it was. She no longer smelled like fish and didn't look like wild boar. She hadn't really thought about how she looked in months. She didn't have time to think much at all.

"Oops! Sorry," said Astrid opening the door then covering her eyes backing out.

Hallberga laughed to herself. Most of the baths in Berk were communal and any other Viking islands. Every bath in the Bog-Burglar tribe was communal. If Astrid ever planned on having kids she was going to have to deal with it. Working as a healer meant Hallberga didn't have the luxury of being bothered about that sort of things.

Patience was required when it came to trying to comb her hair enough to braid it. Hallberga had started to braid her hair about six months ago when it got too long to leave out. It kept getting tangled and was always in her way during training. She didn't want to cut it off, but it was a dangerous hazard. It always took a long time to actually braid her hair because of the fact her that hair was curly. She had learned how to do it with a lot of failed attempts and huge giant knots in her hair. Funny that she started to care about her looks while visiting a tribe with the most ruthless women warriors. She had actually noticed a lot of different things about herself lately. Her hair was now a soft red instead of a bright, flaming red and it wasn't as curly. She wasn't sure if hair could change, but hers seemed to. She tried her very best, but she couldn't get rid of the bulk she naturally had been gifted with. She guessed she was just cursed to have a big chest. Well, a big everything. Seeing how thin Astrid remained was a bit frustrating for Hallberga since she knew she would never be that skinny. It just wasn't in her blood.

"Is there something I need to know about my mother before I got to see Stoick?" asked Hallberga to Astrid's mother.

"Mostly in the village it's just rumors. The only ones that really know are Stoick and your father. Though Ulfrun Thorston said she saw the whole thing go down," said Astrid's mother.

"Asta, if I wanted someone to sugarcoat things I wouldn't be asking. What are these rumors?" asked Hallberga raising her voice to sound more firm.

"They range that the boy isn't your father's child to she was stealing food from storage to a few others that I'm not going to repeat because there is no way they are right," said Asta clearing her throat.

"Lovely," huffed Hallberga.

No one said a word when she walked through the village to the Great Hall. A few even turned their heads for a double take. It made Hallberga walk faster feeling like she was being stared at like she was some complete stranger. It actually hurt that no one recognized her. Not even the twins realized who she was and they grew up next to her. But then again, that was the twins she was talking about. They had as much intelligence as a lamb.

"Hallberga?" said a surprised young male voice, a voice that Hallberga could pick out anywhere.

"Glad someone recognized me," huffed Hallberga indignantly turning around to face Hiccup.

"It's nice to see you too," said Hiccup.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to sound rude. It's just – I've walked through the entire village and no one has recognized me," sighed Hallberga.

"It's okay," said Hiccup. "You do look – uh – different."

Hallberga rolled her eyes. Boys just had to make this so awkward. There was nothing awkward about it. She didn't blame Hiccup for reacting this way, it had been a year.

"Where's the chief?" asked Hallberga to Hiccup.

Hiccup cleared his throat trying to gesture to Hallberga, who just wasn't getting it. Hallberga gave Hiccup a weird look thinking he was crazy or something. Sometimes she just didn't get that boy. His hand movements made no sense.

"The chief is right here," said Stoick, his voice clear and deep.

Hallberga jumped a few inches in surprise. She punched Hiccup in the arm and glared at him. Hiccup rubbed his arms and gave Hallberga a confused look.

"Why did you hit me?" asked Hiccup.

"Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?" retorted Hallberga mimicking Hiccup.

"I tried-never mind," huffed Hiccup walking off.

"He's moody," said Hallberga flatly, unsure of her feeling about Hiccup at the moment.

"You're telling me," said Stoick struggling to keep a straight face.

"I guess things have changed within a year," said Hallberga with an uneasy shrug.

"I guess by now you've been hearing things," said Stoick clearing his throat.

"A few," replied Hallberga.

"There was a question about the issue of who the baby's father is, but after the past couple months it seems that the baby certainly is your father's. The reason she left was that they were driving me insane with all their fighting and I told them knock it off or I'll send one off them off the island. She gladly volunteered to leave. And that was it," explained Stoick.

"Why not tell people and stop these rumors then?" asked Hallberga crossing her arms.

"Well, your father didn't seem to care about them," shrugged Stoick.

"Well I do," retorted Hallberga angrily.

"Go throw some axes or something. I'm not in the mood for angry teenager," snarled Stoick.

Hallberga darted away. She certainly had stepped over the line and she knew it. So she took off to her house not sure what to expect. She pushed open the door surprised to find her father dangling a toy above a cradle. From inside the cradle came tiny coos.

"Surprised to see you came back. I thought for sure you'd both stay with her," said Hallberga's father.

"Maybe I would have before I spent time there, but I just wanted out of there. Kirsten could adapt to their lifestyle, but not me. Berk is my home," said Hallberga "and it was stupid of me to think I didn't belong here."

"I wouldn't say stupid. Reckless, immature, or wishful maybe, but stupid, no," replied Hallberga's father.

"What is his name?" asked Hallberga nodding towards the cradle.

"Oddar," said Hallberga's father "the first baby was a girl, she didn't make it to her first winter. She was too small to fight of sickness."

Hallberga walked in stared at the infant in the crib. He was wrapped in a tight small bundle. He wasn't a tiny baby, but not large either. He was bigger than either Hallberga or Kirsten had been as a baby. He had bright green eyes and black tuffs of hair. She could see why her father didn't think he was his. Oddar looked nothing like either of their parents or even Kristen or Hallberga. He didn't look like any family member she knew.

"I was surprised too. Though he does look a bit like my mother as he's gotten older, I suppose. She had black hair and green eyes," said Hallberga's father.

"Griss! We need you!" bellowed a male voice bursting into the door. "Oops, sorry. You are busy, we can handle it."

"No need, Spitelout. I'm guessing you are capable of watching him for a while," said Griss.

"I'm capable of building a house, of course I can watch a baby," said Hallberga rolling her eyes.

As the door closed Hallberga picked up her little brother. After having helped with the birthing of three babies, holding an infant came naturally to her. He cooed, flaying his arms around. He was so small and adorable. How could their mother just leave him? She just didn't understand.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll never leave you like she did," promised Hallberga. "Unless I meet an untimely demise that is."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading to this point. Please leave a review, so I know your thoughts. I would like to thanks my betas hootowl and TattooedLibrarian.


End file.
